In a mirror for a vehicle for providing a driver or the like with rearward visibility, such as a door mirror for an automobile, in order to maintain an optimum mirror angle, a mirror unit tilting mechanism is housed inside a mirror body. FIG. 14 is an explanatory view illustrating a structure of a conventional mirror unit tilting mechanism. As illustrated in FIG. 14, a door mirror 51 includes a set plate 52 fixed onto the vehicle body side of the automobile, and a mirror body 53 rotatably fitted onto the set plate 52. Inside the mirror body 53, a remote control unit 54 including a motor and the like is housed. The remote control unit 54 includes upper and lower cases 55a and 55b. A pivot plate 57 is fitted to the case 55a via a joint 56. A mirror 58 is fixed to the pivot plate 57.
The pivot plate 57 is swingably fitted between the joint 56 and the case 55a. With this, the mirror 58 is swingable in the arrow X direction, and the reflection angle of the mirror can be adjusted as appropriate. The pivot plate 57 includes a concave portion 59 formed into a spherical shape. Meanwhile, a concave portion 61 is also formed on an upper surface portion of the case 55a. The concave portion 61 has a spherical shape which enables mounting of the concave portion 59. The pivot plate 57 is fitted onto the case 55a in a manner so that an outer surface portion of the concave portion 59 is provided in sliding contact with an inner surface side of the concave portion 61. Onto an inner surface side of the concave portion 59, the joint 56 having a spherical lower surface portion is fitted. The joint 56 is fixed with a screw 63 to a cylindrical boss portion 62 protruding from an upper surface of the case 55a. A spring 65 is interposed between the joint 56 and a flange 64 of the screw 63. The pivot plate 57 is provided in press contact with the case 55a by an elastic force of the spring 65.
Further, generally, a mirror to be mounted on the door mirror for vehicle includes a mirror main body and a mirror holder for holding the mirror main body. The mirror holder is mounted on a mirror surface angle adjusting device provided to a door mirror housing via the pivot plate. FIGS. 15(A) and 15(B) are explanatory views illustrating a conventional mirror main body fixing structure. In the conventional door mirror, a mirror main body 81 is fixed to a mirror holder 82 by sandwiching the mirror main body 81 in a thickness direction thereof between a lip 84 formed at an end portion of a flange portion 83 of the mirror holder 82 and a protrusion member 85 formed on a bottom surface portion of the mirror holder 82. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 15(B), the protrusion member 85 has a shape of a cantilever J so as to easily cause elastic deformation (Patent Document 3).                Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Examined publication No. Hei 06-30563        Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 08-104172        Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-205785        
However, in the conventional tilting mechanism illustrated in FIG. 14, the joint 56 is fixed with the screw 63, and the pivot plate 57 is sandwiched between the joint 56 and the case 55a. Therefore, there have been problems that the number of components is large and assembly man-hours increase. As a result, there has been a problem in that the manufacturing cost of the mirror for vehicle increases, which hinders manufacturing cost reduction.
Further, the protrusion member 85 formed on the bottom surface portion of the mirror holder 82 is generally formed into a cantilever shape. Hence, due to the deterioration over time thereof, the elasticity is liable to decrease, which makes it impossible to sandwich the mirror main body 81 at a predetermined pressing force in some cases. When the pressing force for sandwiching the mirror main body 81 decreases, the mirror surface deflection is easily caused, and thus there is a fear that, for example, the rearward image on the mirror main body 81 is disturbed. As a countermeasure, adhesive tape (for example, butyl tape) K is interposed between the mirror main body 81 and the bottom surface portion of the mirror holder 82 in a manner avoiding the protrusion member 85 of the mirror holder 82, so as to reinforce the fixing strength of the mirror main body 81 with respect to the mirror holder 82. As a result, problems of increase in number of components, cumbersome working, and increase in manufacturing cost have been caused.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the number of components and assembly man-hours of a mirror for vehicle, and further to reduce a manufacturing cost thereof.